


The lucky one

by dragonesdepapel



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, adrien is a self-deprecating jerk, marinette is very protective of chat, probably crackfic, probably trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5879593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonesdepapel/pseuds/dragonesdepapel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t you ever wonder how someone like Chat Noir was lucky enough to end up with someone as amazing as Ladybug as his partner?”</p><p>Marinette and Adrien get a little too caught up in a discussion about Paris' beloved superhero duo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this as a cautionary tale; this is what happens when you get an idea for a Serious Fic™ but decide to write it at 5 am after two consecutive days of not being able to fall asleep.

Most of the class was already in the classroom when Marinette got in that morning. They were standing up, talking in small groups. She went straight to her seat, intending to finish some physics homework that she hadn’t had time to complete the night before.

She tried her best but she was tired and couldn’t concentrate on it. She found her attention drifting to the conversation that was taking place in front of her. Alya was showing some new pictures she took of Ladybug and Chat Noir to an eager Adrien and a somewhat curious Nino.

It was not something she wanted to take part in so she forced herself to go back to her homework. She was successful for about two minutes before Adrien’s voice distracted her again.

“Don’t you ever wonder how someone like Chat Noir was lucky enough to end up with someone as amazing as Ladybug as his partner?”

That was… completely ridiculous. Where did that even come from? Peeved, she decided to intervene.

“Excuse me, but what do you exactly mean by that?” she asked loudly to be heard over the noise of chatter in the room.

“I meant exactly what I said” answered Adrien, confusion on his face. “Ladybug is just plain awesome and Chat Noir is… well, Chat Noir. He is really fortunate to have her as his partner.”

“If someone is lucky in their duo, I’d think it’s Ladybug.”

Marinette watched in consternation how Adrien snorted at that. How could he say those horrible things about Chat? He was the most loyal and capable partner she could ask for and she was not going to listen to anyone, not even her crush, insult him like that. She got up and approached the blond.

“Ladybug wouldn’t last two days without Chat Noir.”

“C’mon Marinette, we all know Ladybug is more than capable of handling herself” Adrien answered, a sarcastic smile on his face.

“I’m not saying that she isn’t but that doesn’t mean that she doesn’t need him! That’s why they are a team. It would be too much for a single person.”

“That doesn’t excuse the fact that he would be useless without her. He simply can’t get the job done.”

“You can’t fault them for their powers, it has nothing to do with them!” she said, raising her voice. How dared he accuse Chat Noir of being _useless_ of all things? Paris would have burned to the ground ten times over if it weren’t for him!

Several heads turned at that. The ones that didn’t were rapidly told to do so. Most of the class had no idea what they were talking about yet, but all they needed was one look at arguing pair to know that something important was taking place. The dark-haired girl was standing close to the model, looking up at him. Her hands were fists at her sides, she was practically tiptoeing in her efforts to meet his gaze and her eyes flashed with rage. They all recognized the signs, Marinette was about to drag the boy through the mud. They couldn’t really blame her, the patronizing smirk that adorned Adrien’s face was begging to be punched.

It’s worth mentioning that Nino, who was standing next to them, considered interfering and saving his best friend’s life. A hand on his shoulder stopped him before he could open his mouth. Looking to his side he found Alya. She slowly shook her head at him. _It’s too late_ she mouthed before dragging him a little further into the classroom, putting some distance between them and their friends.

“Ok, I’ll give you that” Adrien said, with a tone that suggested that he was doing her a favor. “But Ladybug’s still a billion leagues ahead of Chat Noir.”

“Adrien that’s ridiculous” she said curtly. He had to be kidding her now, hadn’t he? He knew how much this was irritating her and he decided to mess with her.

“It’s not! For example, she’s incredibly smart and creative and she’s the one who always figures out how to save the day” he said, and it looked like he believed it.

“But he’s all that too. Again, it has to do with their powers. She’s the one who can conjure the Lucky Charm so it’s just logical that she’ll be the one to find out what it means. Or should she beckon Chat Noir to her side every time she gets a random object and tell him to interpret what _her_ power means? Besides, she’s not the only who comes up with the plans. Chat Noir has a lot of great ideas too and he has been the one to outsmart the villains in numerous occasions.”

“Ladybug would most certainly win in a fight.”

He didn’t even stop a second to consider her words! And what kind of argument was that? It was not like he had any evidence to support his cause.

Truth to be told, Marinette was confident that she could take Chat in a fight any day but she wasn’t about to confess that to the blond. She would have to swallow her ego and thank her lucky stars that the cat was never going to hear about this.

“He has his staff, she has a yo-yo. She’d be useless in a close range fight while he could fight her either way.” So maybe she couldn’t outright say that he’d beat her but she was _trying_ , ok?

“I’m positive she would take his staff away from him before he could even think about getting close to her but sure, whatever you say” he said with a smirk that was making Marinette all kinds of violent. "Let’s say there are no weapons, you still think Chat Noir could win?”

“They are _partners_ Adrien! They are not going to fight each other!” she snapped. “This makes no sense and nothing you said proves that Ladybug is better than Chat Noir.”

“But it does! Just because you choose to ignore the evidence doesn’t make it less true” he said, now appearing as frustrated as she was. “Ladybug _is_ better than Chat Noir.”

“That’s not true” she insisted lamely.

“Name one thing that makes him superior. Just one” he challenged.

“I’m pretty sure he’s faster than her” she said confidently.

“Yeah but she’s able to keep up just fine and he gets tired faster so she’s actually a better runner at long distances.”

That was… true. She supposed that Adrien was very dedicated fan to be aware of something like that.

“He can jump higher.”

“She has her yo-yo.”

“But he’s naturally better at it!” she exclaimed, sure that she had proved her point.

“So? It’s not like she ever leaves her yo-yo behind. And he usually helps himself with his staff anyway.”

“Who is the one choosing the facts that better suit him now?”

“And who is the one that said that we shouldn’t judge them based on their powers?”

Marinette resisted the urge to stomp her foot on the floor like a child. Or even better, to stomp on _him_.

Everyone on the classroom was paying attention to the discussion by know. No even Chloé would dare interrupt them, wanting to see how everything would play out. Even though Marinette was the one who was visibly closer to completely lose her temper, all eyes were on Adrien. They had never seen him acting like this. He was usually quiet, not taking part in arguments and his smug attitude was completely uncharacteristic of him too.

“He has enhanced senses” she continued once she had regained some of her self-control.

“Yeah because that’s _such_ a game changer” he said with a roll of his eyes.

“He’s selfless. He’s always taking hits for her. Ladybug might already be dead if it weren’t for him.” She was sure there was no way he could top that.

“And you consider that a good thing? He’s reckless. He constantly puts himself in danger. It’s a distraction more often than it is an advantage.”

“He’s hotter.”

Marinette wanted to punch herself. Had she really said that? All of Chat’s wonderful qualities and she went with _that?_ Was she desperate to ridicule herself?

Adrien seemed astonished by her choice and the girl was about to flee the room and possibly the country when he replied.

“Marinette” he said slowly “have you _seen_ Ladybug? She is a solid ten.”

“What?” she said, not expecting that response _at all_. “She’s an eight, at most. Chat Noir, on the other hand…”

She would be damned if she didn’t defend this to her grave now. Oh, the things she did for that kitten.

“I’m sorry Marinette, I’m not sure I can keep going like this. I… An _eight_? How can you…” he took a deep breath, then tried again. “Blue eyes. She has the most amazing blue eyes.”

“Yes Adrien, I’m aware that she was blue eyes. So? Chat Noir has green eyes. They both have beautiful eyes. That doesn’t mean she’s hotter than him.”

“Dark hair plus blue eyes triumphs blond hair plus green eyes every time.”

“You are just making stuff up now.”

“I would never! Ask around, you’ll see I’m saying the truth.”

“Suit yourself” she said, giving him a dismissive wave of her hand. “Still, he’s hotter than her. Have you seen that body?” Her partner, she was talking about her partner. Her very platonic partner who she had never checked out in her life. Nope, not even once.

Alya was beyond herself in her excitement. She was so proud of Marinette for finally getting herself to talk to Adrien like he was just a regular person. Sure, they were arguing more than talking, and the topic was a bit odd, but it was an improvement and she would take it.

The redhead had always known that Marinette had a soft spot for Chat Noir, even if the girl didn’t admit it. But she had never expected that protectiveness to stretch to this extent. She just hoped that there was a nonviolent resolution to the exchange. The designer was getting frustrated with Adrien’s attitude and a pissed off Marinette was a force to be reckoned with. She became way too impulsive, more so than usual. As far as Alya was concerned, however, the blond deserved whatever was coming his way. She could see that he was having too much fun needling her friend, even if he did believe some of the stuff he was saying.

“Have you seen Ladybugs _legs_? And those arms?”

“Chat has great arms too. And a great back.”

“His back Marinette, really? Well, Ladybug” he stopped abruptly but that didn’t prevent the deep blush from spreading across his face.

“Don’t even try that, Adrien” she said chuckling. “It’s evident that she’s rather plain.”

“That doesn’t make her any less gorgeous” he affirmed, still blushing furiously.

“His suit, it’s way more attractive” she changed the topic, trying to give the blond a chance to recover. Had she really just discussed her breasts with her crush? What had she gotten herself into?

“What? Of course it isn’t.”

“You are being purposely daft” she accused. “His has gloves and boots and lots of details. Hers is just your regular spandex suit with big polka dots.”

“He has a _tail_ ” he said, his voice dripping with disdain.

“And pockets.”

“What does that have to do with anything?” he asked, confused.

“It has to do with _everything_ Adrien. He gets two pockets! With zippers! And she gets nothing! Have you got any idea how unfair that is?”

“Apparently not. I guess you can have that one” he said, sounding doubtful. ”But you can’t argue that she has the best lips. So full. They look positively kissable. I bet they are really soft.”

Marinette paused. How had he managed to say that with a straight face? She knew he was teasing her at this point, she could see it in his eyes. But he was dead wrong if he thought he could get her to back away with a cheap tactic like that.

“I’m sure Chat Noir is a better kisser, though. I wonder what he tastes like.”

A strange look crossed Adrien’s face and he started to reply but seemed to change his mind at the last moment.

“I got it” he said instead, sounding entirely too pleased with himself, like he held the winning card in his hand. “She has freckles.”

“And?”

“Freckles are like, the best thing ever” he said smugly.

“That’s totally subjective!”

“It’s not, it’s a fact. Like the fact that Chat Noir is the lucky one out of the pair because he’s just some regular dude who got the most amazing girl as his partner. Give up Marinette, you are never going to prove otherwise.”

He stepped closer, looking down at her with that irritating smirk on his face. She wanted nothing more than to wipe it away because he had not won! No matter how smug he acted he had not been able to prove that Ladybug was better than Chat and he never would because it wasn’t true!

So the smirk had to go. He had no right to smirk like that. None. He didn’t deserve it.

And that’s why, after listening to her crush list off the traits of her superhero alter ego that he found attractive, Marinette took the worst possible decision and pulled him in for a kiss.

Luckily for her, Adrien’s thoughts were running along a similar path and he reached for her at the same time.

She clutched the front of his shirt and crashed her mouth against his. He grabbed her hips, pulling her close, until she was completely pressed against his chest. Her hands moved to his hair and he tilted his head, deepening the kiss.

They didn’t hear the collective gasp that the entire class let out at that. Some had noticed that the air had been charged with something other than animosity but no-one had really thought that sweet, self-conscious Marinette and calm, reserved Adrien would start making out in the middle of the classroom.

They didn’t notice Chloé’s indignant shriek either, or the way she started marching towards them, fully intending to break them apart. She was stopped by Alix who grabbed her by the wrist and forced her to stand down. “Do you really want to go there, Chloé? I don’t think that’s gonna earn you any points with Adrien” the girl said and Chloé stopped resisting. Instead, she turned to Sabrina and ordered her to go in her place.

They didn’t see Alya’s eyes grow impossibly bigger. She clutched Nino’s arm and whispered urgently in his ear. “You are seeing that too, right?” The boy would have laughed if he weren’t having trouble believing it himself. Once the initial shock passed, however, he couldn’t help the smile that stretched across his face.

They didn’t quite catch the sound of the door opening but they sure as hell heard their teacher forcefully clearing her throat while she walked towards them. They let go of each other in an instant, jumping a little in their haste to put some respectable distance between them.

“I don’t want to hear a single word from you two. Go to your seats and don’t even think about doing something like that on school grounds ever again, understood?” she said, her tone dangerously calm.

Both teens managed to nod their understanding before rushing to their seats, eyes glued to the floor the entire time. They were both red from head to toe and Marinette was trying really hard not to squeak in embarrassment. Or maybe joy. It could also be shock, she wasn’t sure.

She knew all eyes were on her. She made the mistake of taking a peek around and immediately regretted it. Everyone was either looking extremely baffled or pleased with themselves. Marinette wasn’t strong enough to glance at her best friend as she slid in the bench next to her.

She truly had the best of friends because Alya respected her need for solitude and left her alone. Well, after a couple of friendly nudges and one quiet but heartfelt _oh my god_. Marinette thought that it pretty much summed up the situation.

Their teacher had started talking but Marinette didn’t even try to listen to her. Instead, she kept her gaze down and focused on slowing her breathing, calming down her thoughts and stopping her blush. She accomplished the first but had only partial success in the last two. Resigned, she decided to at least try to follow the class.

She looked up just as the teacher turned to start writing on the blackboard and one second later Adrien did the same in his seat.

His hair was messy, his lips swollen, his cheeks were still red. Marinette had done that. And everyone had seen it. Breathing evenly got considerably harder again.

“For the record, I think you are a solid ten, too” he whispered before looking towards the front again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got the message, this fic isn't going anywhere. And here's a follow-up to say thank you for all your kind words.  
> Oh and it was Adrien who said the last line in the previous chapter. I've already fixed it so it's clear now, sorry for the confusion.

“So that time we met, with the Evillustrator, you were playing me” he said.

“Yep” she replied cheerfully.

He made a show of putting his hand over his heart and appearing stricken.

“You wound me, My Lady. And here I thought that what we had was special” he aimed for hurt but couldn’t quite conceal the smile on his face

It felt kind of miraculous, being able to speak with him like this. Marinette knew that luck came with her powers, but she had never dared to believe that it would stretch to this extent. Her wonderful kitten had turned out to be her amazing boyfriend.

Well, maybe she hadn’t dared to believe but she had dared to hope. She had tried not to, but couldn’t help but notice how awfully alike the two boys were. More than anything, it just felt _right,_ the same sense of warmth and familiarity washing over her every time she spent time with them. She had feared, of course, that she was just seeing things that weren’t there, trying to justify the space they both took up in her heart.

She knew that Adrien must had gone through a similar thing because his face had lightened up with pure joy after the transformations faded away. He had taken a step forward and enveloped her in a crushing hug before Marinette could finish taking everything in.

They had stood like that for a while, just holding each other. Marinette wished she could have taken a longer look at his face and relished in the happiness that she saw there. But that would have meant pulling away and she had not been sure if it was worth it.

In the end they had transformed again and found a quiet place to talk. And boy did they have things to talk about. But most importantly, they had to familiarize themselves with the new situation. They had to find a way to reconcile the two halves of each other and at the same time keep them separate. They would have to be more careful now than ever. After all, they couldn’t risk calling the wrong name during battle.

“Oh, I get it now!” he exclaimed suddenly. “We were disappearing from class and getting back at the same time. That’s why we always got all those weird looks. They thought we were sneaking around to be together.”

“Oh my god, you are right! All those winks and nudges… They must think we can’t keep our hands out of each other.”

“Wherever could they have gotten that idea” he said with a smirk. He took her hand and tried to pull her in for a kiss.

“Down kitten” she said as she leaned back but didn’t let go of his hand. “We are talking, remember? Getting used to this.”

Chat tried pouting for a few seconds, but gave up when she showed no signs of giving in.

“It’s actually the perfect excuse.”

“You want our friends to believe that we regularly skip class to make out?” she asked, disbelieving.

“They already think that’s what we are doing, that’s what makes it so great” he reasoned.

She tried to think of an argument against it but none came to her.

“I guess you are right.”

“But you have to keep trying to cover it up if we want it to work.”

“What does that mean?” she asked, something about his phrasing bothering her.

“My Lady” he started in a serious tone “you know I would never dare accuse you of being anything less than perfect.”

“Out with it kitty” she said rolling her eyes.

“You are a terrible liar” he said apologetically.

“No, I’m not!”

“Yes, you are.”

“I’m not. Nobody has figured it out yet, right?”

“Marinette” he said, breaking the no names rule, “as your boyfriend, I’m telling you that you are a terrible liar. Maybe no-one can get the truth out of you but everyone can tell that you are lying.”

Well, that certainly changed things.

“Did you ever think… I mean, what did you…” she trailed off, not knowing exactly what she was trying to ask.

“I didn’t think anything of it” he said simply.

Trust Adrien to try to brush off something like your girlfriend lying to your face almost every single day.

“I thought we were being honest” she pressed.

“We are! Look, I might have felt bad about it at first. But then I figured that you would tell me when you were ready. I had no idea what you were hiding but it’s not like I could picture you doing anything bad, you know? And then, after a while I started thinking that maybe… Maybe this was it. I tried not to get my hopes up or read too much into it because I knew that you didn’t want me to know but…” he was making nervous gestures with the hand that he had free.

“It’s ok, I understand” she squeezed his hand, trying to reassure him. “I’m sorry I worried you, though.”

He started to assure her that it wasn’t her fault but interrupted himself.

“Wait” Chat said, and Marinette knew that her luck was out.

“What is it?” she asked trying to keep a normal tone.

Maybe this wasn’t about what she thought it was. Maybe she was just paranoid. Maybe he would never bring it up. Maybe…

“You are Ladybug” he said slowly.

“I thought we had already covered that” she said with a lightness that she didn’t feel.

“So that means… that that one time… it was you, saying all those things!”

“I’m sorry, I’m not following you.”

But she was, and the look that Chat sent her told her that he wasn’t buying her act.

“I’m talking about that one time at school when we got into an argument.”

“Oh, that.”

“Yes, that. I never really understood why you were so insistent on defending this poor cat’s honor. Turns out I was missing some crucial piece of information.”

“You were not the only one. And what did you expect me to do? I couldn’t just sit there and listen to some guy say those awful things about you. You are more than I could ever ask for, you know that. The best partner in whole the world” she said affectionately.

He looked at her with so much adoration in his eyes that she almost felt guilty for trying to distract him with those words. Almost. He tugged at her hand and she leant forward, letting him envelop her in a hug. She rested her head against his chest and let out a relieved sigh that could have passed for content.

“So tell me, exactly how much does my hotness factor in me being the best partner in the whole world?”

She jumped away from him. _Stupid,_ she thought to herself. She wouldn’t be able to try to play it cool now.

“It doesn’t” she said, glaring at him.

“Are you sure? You seemed rather fixated on that.”

Marinette had been dreading this moment since he had learned who was hiding under the mask. She knew it was foolish to hope that he wouldn’t remember it. After all, it was that conversation that had brought them together. Still, she thought she would have more time to prepare herself for it.

“Yes Chat, I am sure.”

Short answers wouldn’t discourage him but at least it would buy her some time. She needed to find a way out of this conversation with her dignity intact.

“Don’t be ashamed, my Lady, I know my looks are impossible to resist.”

“I am not ashamed kitten.”

He had to know what she was doing, they had played this game far too many times for him not to notice. He was just indulging her, making her think that she could let her guard down, like he had done with that hug.

“It would have been understandable for you to have a crush on me back then” he said with that patronizing tone that he knew she hated.

“I did not have a crush on you back then” she continued to reply in the most monotonous voice she could muster.

“Oh my god, you totally did, didn’t you?” he said, excitement breaking through his aloof attitude. “It was just a shot in the dark!”

“I just said that I didn’t!” she exclaimed.

“Ok, first what did we just talk about? You are a terrible liar. Second, I can’t believe you had a crush on me!” he said.

And then he giggled. It was _adorable_. It was rare for Adrien to show so much…well, anything. And while Chat Noir was always enthusiastic it was not often that he was this delighted.

No, focus, she had to focus. She couldn’t afford to be distracted right now.

“Of course I had a crush on you. We are dating, remember?”

“Don’t act like you don’t know what I’m talking about. Admit it, you had a crush on Chat Noir.”

“Ok, fine! I had a crush on Chat. I had a crush on my obnoxious, pun-spewing partner.”

“Pun-spewing? You make it sound like it’s a bad thing. I thought it was just an expression of how _smart_ and _creative_ I am.”

“Well, you thought wrong.”

“I still can’t believe the great, unreachable Ladybug had a crush on me.”

She could tell that he was trying hard to tease her, but he was still too giddy from the discovery for it to be effective.

“This is a bit rich coming from you” she said, crossing her arms.

“You must be completely desperate if you resort to trying to make _me_ feel embarrassed” he said, getting most of his smugness back.

She _was_ kind of desperate. It had always been like this, since that very first and very public discussion. Marinette and Adrien were constantly bantering. She enjoyed a good challenge, but the blond just plainly loved teasing her. And Marinette was an easy target, she was aware of that. It didn’t take much to make her feel embarrassed.

Marinette knew that he would never miss a chance like this. He was probably going to use every weapon at his disposal. But that didn’t mean that she wouldn’t fight back.

“You said that my lips were 'positively kissable', it must have killed you not to make that pun.”

He smiled sheepishly, a strange look on Chat Noir.

“I might have almost slipped there” he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Can you imagine? All those years of being careful to have it blow up in your face because of an ill-timed pun” she said and laughed at the absurdity of the thought.

“I’m sorry for needing to channel my far more confident alter ego to talk to my crush.”

He was blushing now and it only served to encourage her laughter. He must have been very close to screwing up if he was acting this defensive.

“Speaking of” he said once she had collected herself, “would it have really killed you to say that I could beat you in a fight?”

“I was just trying to have some arguments to back up my claims, unlike _some people_ I know.”

“Yeah, sure” he said, voice filled with sarcasm.

Adrien was used to teasing Marinette. He knew how witty and funny and resourceful she could be. He was familiar with the triumphal smile she sported after delivering a particularly good comeback and the way she puffed her cheeks when she knew he was wrong but she couldn’t prove it. He admired how passionate she was when fighting for what she believed in, even if it was all a game.

But Ladybug was a completely different story. No matter how much he prodded he had never gotten more than a sarcastic roll of her eyes. Not even Chloé could get her to completely loose her cool. Only once had Chat Noir seen her break. They were fighting an akuma and he had been buried underneath a pile of rubble, unable to get out. He had not seen the rest of the fight, but he had heard Ladybug’s scream when he had disappeared from her sight and he had seen her face once her Lucky Charm cleared the debris. It was not something he wished to repeat.

This was different. This was an opportunity to watch perfect, composed Ladybug squirm. And Adrien would not give it up for anything in the world.

“If you had to rate the greatness of my back, would you say it’s an eight, a nine…?”

Marinette briefly considered begging. Then decided that playing along was worth a shot.

“A ten, definitely.”

“I guess it’s a little distracting, right? Having a partner with such a great body. Have you ever… I don’t know, fallen from an internationally known landmark because of it?”

Ladybug gasped, horrified and Chat gave her his biggest smirk.

“That’s low. I thought we had agreed to never speak of it again.”

“We did nothing of the sort.”

“It was _implied_ ” she insisted.

They had met up for patrol, ages ago, when they were still trying to get the hang of their powers and learn how they fit together. They had finished quickly but Ladybug had noticed that Chat seemed a bit restless. They still had time before their transformations ran out so she had proposed to train for a bit. She thought that the extra physical exertion would help ground him.

Chat had readily agreed and they had spent the rest of the afternoon running through several routines that were supposed to familiarize them with their new skills and each other. They had ended up on the Eiffel Tower, testing the limits of their strength and agility, exercises forgotten. Chat had seemed much more relaxed and had started goofing around, doing pull-ups using the metallic structure. Ladybug had been walking near the edge, reveling in her perfect balance.

So yeah, she had gotten a little bit distracted looking at her partner. She hadn’t watched her step and had tried to walk on air, so what? She had used her yo-yo to break her fall and made her way back straight away. Chat had pretended to believe that her mishap had been caused by tiredness and that was it. They never spoke of it again so it was really unfair of him to bring it up now.

“I’m sorry, LB, I think it’s important that we discuss this. It’s a risk to your safety. I mean, who knows how many times you were injured because you couldn’t stop checking me out?”

“Chat, please. Stop. I’m _begging_ you.”

She knew she was blushing. Rather furiously if she had to guess based on the heat she felt on her face.

“Ladybug, could you please take this seriously? We have to do something about it, I would hate for you to be in danger because of me. The problem is that this is not only about my back, it’s also about my great arms and beautiful eyes that you find so irresistible.”

“That’s it. I’m done. I won’t tolerate this anymore. You stop this right now or I’ll…”

“You’ll what?” he challenged.

“I’ll never kiss you again.”

“But that would be such a shame, after all the time you spent wondering about what I might taste like.”

She groaned and laid down on the floor, covering her eyes with her arm. She didn’t think she deserved this kind of humiliation. Sure, she wasn’t perfect but she spent most of her free time fighting evil, didn’t that count for anything?

“You ok there?” he asked from somewhere above her.

“Shut up, I’m dead. This conversation killed me. I hope you are happy.”

“Ecstatic.”

“You’ll have to explain to the people of Paris that Ladybug won’t be able to save them anymore because she died of embarrassment.”

She heard some rustling and assumed that he had moved closer to her.

“Aren’t you being a little bit dramatic?”

“Don’t act like this wasn’t exactly what you wanted.”

“What I want is to ensure that my partner won’t put herself in danger because she can’t control herself around someone as hot as me.”

She removed her arm and looked up at him, frowning.

“Aren’t you done yet? Isn’t my acceptance of reaching ultimate mortification enough?”

“Please, you are nowhere near ultimate mortification. We haven’t even talked about how attractive you think my suit is!”

Sighing, she pushed herself into a sitting position.

“What was it that you said? That the gloves and the boots and…”

She reached up and yanked him towards her, cutting him off midsentence. His hands went instinctively to her hips as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“I thought you said we were talking. Getting used to this, remember?”

“We were. Now we are kissing. Do try to keep up kitty.”

For a second it looked like he was going to argue. Then he took her face on his hands and kissed her. His mouth moved slowly against hers and she was tangling her hand on his hair when she remembered that she still had something left to say. She tried to pull back slightly, but he just followed her movement, trailing kisses along her jaw.

“One day I’m going to find your weakness” she promised. “And I’m going to destroy you.”

“Whatever you say, bugaboo” he mumbled against her skin before his lips found hers again.


End file.
